A Student's Confession
by Demonicmonarchghirahim
Summary: OCxDemise! oneshot and smut After Azrael 3 year crush on his teacher Demise, Azrael decides to take action and confess, but little does he know his teacher has been lusting after him since day one. Azrael's the child of Ghirahim and Link, and in the au Demise is reborn 3 years after skyward sword and teaches Azrael how to be a demon.


THIS IS SET IN THE AU OF "ASK-GHIRALINK" ON TUMBLR BUT SET IN THE TIME OF "ASK-LORD-AZRAEL"

If you dont follow that blog or "Ask-Lord-Azrael", Azrael looks like this: . /cc8eaf6916c510830747e9068fffcbda/tumblr_ml89orcXP C1so8jmco1_

The soft exhale of breath and the light salmon colored glow of skin. Blue eyes peered into Demise's room. The halfling watched his teacher intently. Should I do it? Demise was in there reading, I was probably being a bother if I talked to him. Suddenly Demise's head turned and locked eyes with mine, and I rapidly backed away and shut the door. Oh gods he spotted me! My teacher's voice was in my head, its low growl causing a shiver down the my spine. His voice was gorgeous, even more so when he growls my name.  
'Azreal, come back in here.' He growled. I gulped, and my glow seemed to brighten as I walked into the dimly lit room. I gulped, illuminating the small area around me. Demise noticed my glow, and he quickly motioned me closer to him.

"You're glowing, my student. What's wrong?" I gulped, when Demise rubbed my shoulders it worsened my blush, Demise was so warm and goodness i felt like i would have melted if he continued to rub my skin. I hate that insufferable glow of mine; being of both a dark and light elemental,my light magic has taken to show itself when I get over emotional, always in a painful and harsh burst of magic. This glow has caused myself to be in the castle's hospital wing more than once and a multitude of broken wares. But each time when I would roll back into consciousness, I would always find Demise sitting right there next to me, and he would stay with me until the nurse, Kirava, would say Im okay or Daddy Link and Nonne Ghira would burst in to check on their son.  
I gulped softly, looking up at firey eyes; eyes that made my knees shake.

"I-I want to talk t-to you about something…"I mumbled, the damnable glowing increased and Demise quickly urged me to speak. Agh if only he knew what I was to say!  
"Azrael it's alright, whatever's bothering you will be fixed! No glowing, you know I don't like when you glow." The king said quickly. I gulped, I had to tell him.  
"I-I like you! R-Really like you!" I exclaimed, my eyes shut and I flinched, afraid of Demise's reaction. Demise's eyes widened, and he quickly pulled me onto the bed as I yelped and opened my eyes. he rubbed my shoulders, gently placing kisses on my bright red face. My breath hitched, blushing furiously as I felt every touch and kiss. Oh gosh does he like me?! Demise looked at me.  
"You what?"

"I really like you, Demise…more than I ever th-though I would. A-And more than i really should! B-but i know youre my teacher and im your student but I-It's just you're always there for me and whenever you look at me I feel like I'm going to melt a-and whenever I'd burst you'd be sitting right next to me when i woke up and wouldn't leave until I was really okay a-and-" My words were rapidly halted when the king's lips pressed against my own. My breath hitched, and my eyes were wide as I saw Demise's eyes were shut in the kiss. Oh god he knows exactly how to calm me down because i looked at my hands when Demise took my hands in his and saw the deep shade of red that I glowed minutes before was gone. Demise pulled away slowly and I opened my eyes, the pure look of shock and mystification on my features. He..D-Demise kissed me! Demise tilted my chin up, firey eyes boring into blue.

"Say it to me, what you really feel." He purrs. I gulped, I could feel my cheeks heat up when Demise looked at me the way he was.  
"I-I…I'm in love with you… and I have been for three years…." I looked down in embarassment, twiddling my thumbs. Demise chuckled softly, lifting my chin back up and kissing me deeply again. I gasped softly, but this time I kissed back with as much expertise as I knew, climbing into Demise's lap happily. When we pulled away I couldn't stop the loud purr that erupted from my throat.

"M-My King….please don't let my hopes up…do you…like me too?" I murmured, Demise chuckled softly, rubbing my sides softly, I shivered when I felt his nails scratch softly.  
"The same way you feel about me…I feel about you.." I looked him in the eyes as best as I could without feeling like I'd melt under that beautiful stare.  
"S-Say it….I-I want to hear you say how you feel…" I murmured, barely even a whisper. Demise leaned close, and when I expected another kiss with semi puckered lips, the king had gone for my neck, slowly licking and sucking on the pale- holy shit that tongue is so warm. He spoke against my neck, deeply and a purr.  
"I love you. I've been waiting for you to return the feeling for merely sixteen years…" I gasped softly, shuddering at the words. Sixteen years? That's…That's when I met Demise..I was five…

I shook my head, giving the firey haired king more access to my neck, giving him what he so longed for all those years. My hand shakily came up, slowly moving into the much larger man's hair, I felt the flames lap at my fingertips and envelope my whole hand but nothing but a gentle heat. Oh gods the same heat that tongue of Demise's was giving me. I quickly thrust my other hand in the pathway of the door, locking it before resting it on Demise's ashen chest.  
"Smart move…" He purrs against me, I can't stop my whimpering, I love how he's using his lips and tongue on me but I wanted more… I push on his chest, and he seems to know what i want because he lays me down with him and I'm on his chest. He lets go of my neck to look at me. I look down at him, my face felt as it was on fire itself.  
"I'm forcing myself onto you, my student…I'm sorry. You simply wanted to confess and here I am giving you more sexual attention than you'd rather want…" He says softly, I gulped, time to let out another secret. I kiss Demise's chest before purring.  
"Keep going, I was loving your touch.." I try to do as he did, licking at his neck and gods, was there a spot on this man that wasn't extremely warm?  
"Azrael…If I begin, It becomes rather hard for me to stop…and I might take you all the way if you don't speak up…" He warned, and I giggled innocently, looking at him with lustful eyes.

"W-Who says I don't want to go all the way with you?" I gulp, looking away in embarassment. "I've uh…I've touched myself to the thought of you before…" His chest bounces when he chuckles. A clawed hand runs through my hair.  
"You've wanted me for that long?" He purrs, and I gulp and nod. He gently had me get up off him, and he stands from the bed. At first I thought Demise was just going to up and leave, but then a gasp escaped my lips as Demise's hands went to his cloak, undoing the straps and buckles before letting the garment fall to the floor. My eyes went wide and almost immediately looked down but I got myself to look up at my teacher. Demise lays back next to me, pulling the sheets away and then his hands rest on my hips.  
"D-Demise…be gentle..I've never done this before…" I murmur, it was going to hurt, given how small I am and how giant Demise was, but if I told Demise I was a bit scared it would ruin the moment. Demise pulls me down and kisses me softly, he sits up as he does so, pulling me into his lap.  
"My dear Azrael, I'll do my best. I know you're still a virgin." He coos, he starts at my neck again, his hand at my hip and another roams, causing me to moan when his hand rubs a nipple of mine through my shirt. My hands shake and I can't help myself and rip my shirt off and throw it to the floor beside us. I sneak a peek down at Demise's groin, and I couldn't help but pout. My teacher sees, lifting my head up and smirking.

"Is there something wrong about me down there?" He taunts, I make him lay on his back.  
"I want to arouse you." I say curtly, Demise's eyes widen but then he makes a hand motion for me to go ahead, so I do. I let my tongue out, slowly gliding it down from Demise's neck to his chest, my hand stroking his member softly. His breath hitches audibly and I might have shocked him when I made my move. I kissed down his chest, licking at the ashen and warm scales before my tongue stopped at his waistline, i looked up at him and he panted softly as he spoke.  
"Oh Azrael you don't have to-

"I want to, even if I don't know how, may I suck you off?" I ask bluntly, it was either ask or back off, and I really wanted what was to come tonight. He looks at me with a certain surprise, because he knows I'm serious. He pets my hair, looking at me.  
"Oh alright…but don't try too hard to please me, it's a challenge in itself to arouse me." Demise warns. I can't help but smirk, because if it was a challenge I was willing to try. I scuffle downwards so I'm eye level with my teacher's flaccid cock. I gulped, my hands wrapping around Demise's member, gently moving my hands up and down. I looked at Demise, who watched me back and sighed softly when I began stroking him. I was nervous, I had never done any of this before to someone else but I ignored my fear and leaned closer, my tongue slipping out and lapping across the king's head before letting my mouth meet the dark skin. Gods his taste was even good! Demise let a breath escape, his eyes widened for a moment before he lowered them again. A large hand runs through white hair and my body shudders noticeably. I took in as much of Demise's 12 inches as I could; which in itself wasn't much before it poked at the back of my throat, how could i blame myself? The man's huge. My eyes shut softly as I sucked at the girth in my mouth, my hands stroking what i could not touch with my lips and tongue. A soft growl escaped Demise when I lapped at the tip, gasping around the thickness as I could feel him gradually getting hard in my mouth. I whimpered softly, my own loins ached like fire, the tightness in my pants were unbearable, and it was proving to be harder than I thought to arouse the demon king. I quickly made my pants disappear and I removed my mouth from Demise's member, excessively licking all over my teacher's skin while I moved one of my stroking hands down my side and to my rear. I yelped and moaned against Demise's shaft as I inserted two of my fingers slowly. With a gasp i moved my fingers in and out of myself, moaning loudly and embarassingly forgetting myself, sloppily licking up and down Demise's penis, practically rubbing my cheek on the thing and hopping i was arousing the king greatly. Demise's clawed hand glides down my back, and I gasp when he gently removes my fingers and I snap back into reality. I looked back at Demise's member and gasp to see it at full hardness and beading precum at the tip, my long white and pink tongue slithers out and licks off the bit of it that landed on my nose. Demise sits up, pulling me into his lap as I yelped again. When Demise looked down he smirked, going to my neck again. My eyes slipped shut as he sucked at my neck again, leaning into him and arching my back. I move so I'm facing the king, and I look up at him.  
"Are you ready, my student?" He asks, I nod. Demise kisses me gently, laying me down before motioning to spread my legs. I do as he wants, apprehension in my eyes and he licks his lips.

"Azrael Alistar. Are you sure you want to do this?" He warns. I purse my lips.  
"For the fourth time, my king, I do. Demise, do you?"  
"I've waited years to do this to you…to be with you…" I smile up at him, placing my hands to each cheek and pulling him down for a kiss. He kisses back softly, and his hands roam my body, fingers petting my thighs. I practically let out a shreik of surprise as I feel a finger of his enter me. My back arches and Demise keeps kissing me, pushing his thick finger into me slowly, I feel him move it inside me.  
"G-Gah! Demise!" I cheep shrilly against his lips, and he pulls away, licking at my jawline.  
"Relax, Azzy…I know you're not this tight." He purrs in my ear, I gulp, trying to keep myself relaxed as Demise pushed his finger around. I hiss softly as right as I relax, he pushes a second finger in. It was tighter and knew even if I had been relaxed he had me stretched to my limits.  
"G-gods…h-hurts.." I pant, he stopped his hands movement, looking up at me nervously, and when I look back he takes one of my hands with his unoccupied one, and dark lips kiss the top.

"Keep yourself relaxed, it won't hurt anymore really soon…" He coos, there are tears in my eyes but I nod. He starts pushing his fingers in and out, pushing in with different angles, he pushed up slightly and I let out a noise i never thought I'd hear from my throat. That wonderful feeling i was begining to feel when the pain went away seemed to icrease tenfold. I arch my back, eyes slipping close and giving a moan of "Oh gods! Demise don't stop!"  
He kisses me deeply, I feel a pressure in my groin and I recognize it easily; the getting close to the edge, ready to be knocked off it. Demise moves his fingers fast and deep, his hand holding mine letting go and wrapping around my member. I can't stop moaning, bucking into his hand and panting, only able to hear the slick sounds of Demise thrusting his fingers in and out of my hole. I'm screaming out my teacher's name, unable to hold back the pleasure in my system and I buck my hips.  
"D-Demise! I'm g-going t-to…!" I screech, he nods and moves his hands faster. My legs kick outwards and I scream out Demise's name in a release, and the white goo plops onto my chest. My eyes slip shut and I pant heavily, my back arched as Demise's pace slows, finishing the prep and getting me hard all over again.  
"D-Demise….I-I love..you." I murmur softly, and I see the smile on his lips. My teacher looks up at me, grinning and kissing me softly. I kiss back with the strength I can muster. He pulls his fingers out slowly, and as he strokes me he pulls a bottle out of the side desk, before I could say anything he rubs the contents of the bottle on his member and then he lets go of my member. My cheeks are a bright red and I still pant heavily, purring deeply. I spread my legs wide for Demise, looking up at him expectantly. He nuzzles between my thighs, pressing the tip of his cock into my rear and causing me to gasp softly. I look up at him nervously, but I nod and he nods back. My eyes widen and my breath catches in my throat when Demise slowly pushes in. I shudder because yes, the man is a giant compared to me, so there's a lot of discomfort in what's happening, but no pain. I sigh softly, looking at him before gritting my teeth and whimpering loudly. Okay, there is pain, too much of it for me to handle.

"S-Stop! It hurts! I-I can't take anymore!" I hiss, as much as I hated to admit it, Demise didn't fit. He stopped at my words, and I trembled softly as he pulled out until only the tip was in.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, my dear Azrael…I expected as much…take my hand." He coos softly, holding a hand of mine. I grasp it, looking up when Demise's other hand held my hip.  
"M-My king…what're you doing?"  
"If I can't fit fully…" He says, slowly pushing in the amount that could fit, "then lets work with what we have…" I gasp, blushing softly and nodding, I wrap my legs around his waist loosely and he pushes in slowly, thrusting the amount with a soft grunt. I can tell how hard it must be to hold back the way he is, and I pull him down to a kiss. Demise growls in my mouth, kissing back softly.  
"You're-ah!-so used to rough and fast, aren't y-oh!" I gasp, he nods. I chuckle softly, bringing a hand to his ear. "Let me provide some pleasure then…" I purr, stroking his ear. He shudders, growling in pleasure. Demise gives me a hard thrust and a long drawn out moan escapes me. Oh gods it felt like my whole body was trapped in that heat as Demise repeatedly thrusted into me with what he could fit in. I grip my teacher's hand tightly, shrill moans that I don't even recognize slipping past my lips.  
"D-Demise! D-don't stop!" I moan, he growls, he's starting to get rough and I let him, the pleasure intensifying and since Demise is so big I can feel him against my insides. I gasp, the feeling of release rearing fast.

"D-Demise! I-I'm going to come!" I warn, my face is flushed and I buck my hips up. Demise speeds up, growling and pulling me into a deep kiss. I moan into his mouth before he pushes his tongue into my mouth, I suck on it gently, moaning at the feeling throughout my body. The sudden spike of pleasure courses through me again, this time over and over as I cling to Demise for dear life and scream out Demise's name in orgasm, it splattering onto his chest. Demise still moves inside me, growling softly. I cling to Demise, moaning and gasping as he gets faster. I move my head, taking the round of Demise's ear into my mouth, sucking and licking and I feel Demise tremble, pinning me to the bed with his shoulder as he growls in my own ear. My hips buck because Demise is still thrusting into me, he's getting a bit deeper but at least it doesn't hurt as much now.  
"O-Oh Azrael…." I hear through the growl, and oh god that voice! I keep suckling at his ear, making sure my fangs won't get in the way. He thrusts rough and fast into me, leaving me to a clingy, blushing, heated and gasping mess. He starts to make this noise that sounds like a growl and a moan, taking my hands and pinning me down, roughly pushing me into the mattress. I cry out, eyes shut and face that feels on fire, he lets out a loud roar before his claws dig into my arms and he releases deep in me. My eyes widen at the completely foreign feeling of him filling me, feeling some had spewed out and hit my thighs. He pants heavily, slowly pulling out before collapsing next to me. I pant heavy as well, caressing the much larger man's face. He looked at me, smiling softly, his smile faded when he saw my arms, quickly holding them and healing them.  
"I…I lost a bit of control…" He admits, I chuckled softly, cuddling close and purring as I spoke.

"I didn't even realize it, that felt wonderful…" I coo. He smiles, then he sighs and kisses my forehead.  
"I love you, Azrael, my own het Neo…my own 'the one'." I gasp softly, cuddling closer, nuzzling my cheek against his chest. He chuckles, petting me softly.  
"Do you think we went too fast? We gave into our lust so quickly…right after you confess your feelings, before we got that serious, we had sex.." He murmurs. I pet his shoulder.  
"Hey…you and me…how about we start a relationship then? We can let our lust get the better of us when we want, and then after we can just switch to a regular romantic relationship…" I offer. He pulls me into a kiss, it's not as passionate and sexual as before, this time is softer, tender, more relaxing. I kiss back with the same gentleness.  
"I'd like that, my dear Azrael…"


End file.
